This application claims the priority of German application 196 36 316.0 on Aug. 29, 1996.
The invention relates to a detachably fastened rear mounting for a motor vehicle having two scoops arranged behind the front seats.
From German Patent Document DE 85 23 831 U1, a vehicle having a rear mounting is known which has two scoops which are arranged behind the front seats and in which the rear mounting is constructed in one piece.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rear mounting which can be detachably fastened on a vehicle body and can be transported in the vehicle in a space saving manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an arrangement wherein in an in-use position, the rear mounting includes two scoop elements which are connected to form a unit and can be fastened on the vehicle, and, in a transport position, the scoop elements can be divided in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in a center plane and are constructed to be individually storable in the vehicle.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the rear mounting is divided into two scoop elements and each scoop element can be individually stowed in the vehicle. Because of the division, the rear mounting can be transported in a space-saving manner because the elements can be distributed according to the available space in the vehicle or in the trunk. They are preferably accommodated in the rearward trunk.
In an in-use position, the two scoop elements of the rear mounting can be connected with one another on their longitudinal center edges by way of hooking elements in the form of strips. A fastening on the vehicle preferably takes place by way of a slide-in strip or slide-in strip pieces which in a clamping manner receive an edge area of a rear cutout edge between one another. Forward lateral sections of the rear mounting are, for example, connected with the vehicle body by way of fastening elements for a hardtop which exists on the vehicle.
In a transport position, the rear mounting with the two scoop elements is demounted from the vehicle in such a manner that the lateral fastenings are first detached from the vehicle and then the mounting is pulled out of the rear cutout, and then the two scoop elements are separated from one another in that the hooking elements are detached from one another. Preferably, the scoop elements are removed individually.
Preferably, it is also possible to use only one scoop element on the vehicle in an in-use position, the additional scoop element being stored in the vehicle. The space without the scoop element can be provided with a corresponding covering.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.